brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Trivia
Brawl stars has been in the beta stage for a year and the game is finally global! This page contains the trivial information about this game which isin't tips and tricks for the game, instead its something fun to know about. This is a public page that players can add their own trivia or pictures in the trivias or gallery section. Trivias *Spike, Crow, Tara, Leon, Carl and Sandy are (also) technically throwers, they uses their hands to throw the projectiles. The reason of them not called the throwers is because that their attacks does not does over walls and there is a term to call the brawlers whose attack that can flies over walls which is lobbers. *The game has the shadow on the the walls and the map itself (a long line of shadow at the right side), including on smash and grab maps. The sun shines from the top-back-right (3d perspective)/top-right (2d perspective when view from above) direction towards the things in the map from the players view. *Apparently things that can destroy the respawn shield and the brawler inside it in an instant is the reseting position in the brawl ball when a goal is made. **Attacks like last call which stays on the floor the longest, notably can be noticed staying even after the goal is made and will continue hurts opponents brawlers happens to stand on it when the next round starts until the tar and fire duration is over. *Mortis and Bibi is the only true melee brawler since they uses their weapon to make contact with opponents *Pam fires her metal bolts at just 3 different direction of the following order: center right center left center right center left center. *Brawl Stars refuses to add brawler whose that are capable of causing an effect. The exception is crow this is because main attacks with effects are pretty game breaking because of it can be used very often thus its name, so thats why crow is commonly complained due to his poison effect and him being the only brawler whose main attack that has an effect. Not even spike has a main attack effect even though he is a legendary and brawlers whose main attack that has an effect can be even more game breaking on mythic and below brawlers. **So in my opinion supercell really needs to add a higher rarity like the hero rare brawler so that they can add brawlers whose main attack that has an effect on like the hero brawlers which is meant for higher rarity brawlers that is more unique and complex which makes the point of the rarity, supercell can also slightly increase the drops of legendary brawlers because of a new rarity. * In the feast of famine map, the center area of the bushes and 8 walls part is not aligned exactly at the center, its righter by 1 tiles from the center. *Tara is an arab race brawler, she comes from the middle east to the wild west to brawl. Arabic people. Its not confirmed if her religion is islam (muslim) and its likely so. *Jessie voice sounds really like the worms' Classic voice from worms open warfare 2 PSP, even the tone and the 'enthusiasm' is very similar to that classic voice scheme. *Island Invasion is a similar map to the Old Stormy Plains map since the outside area of the map is bushy and the inside area of the map are filled with walls, II has more open space than SP. * is technically Midoriya (meaning green) because he is green in colour. *When Frank hits his hammer on the floor, it releases five shockwave like nitas one if you look closely and any shockwave that hits an enemey brawler will deal damage (not shotgun like and maybe like poco (if he has split attack kind) which means 2+ shockwave does not deal more damage) **This point became a trivia statement instead of a tips from Brawl Tips 101 because it dosent seems a significant factor of a gameplay. * Wow!!!! an android player unlocks both legendary in the same mega box!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * Frank has a complete different first looks from the development from now, he was not franken themed (from the early stages). *In the earliest version of the game, brawlers with voice acting are: Shelly, Colt, Jessie, Dynamike, Ricochet. Bull joins the brawler with voice shortly after. *The brawl stars game uses the font Lilita One. **Cannot see font? Download the font from this site. *The first three-dimensional skin (skin that actually a different character/identity) that was added in the game is El Brown Skin. Gallery El Primo Indiana.png|El Primo on flames with his star power Crow Iowa.png|Crow bites the seals Losers comeback bracket tournement ORIGINAL.png|My version of the swiss tournament bracket. Click on it to learn more Elixir-language-icon-300x300.png|Mmm. Elixir used to exists in the game so are chips. NERF.jpeg|Shelly and Piper right now: Its NERF or nothing! Pinky Workout.png|Pinky spike doing some dumbbell workouts. Real life supers.png|This is what supers looks like in real life. Bounty bar.jpg|The coconut candy bar name is called "bounty" Flag of South Carolina.svg|South Carolina Flag Brawl Stars Edition Brawl Stars Soccer.svg|How fun would it be if brawlers plays SOCCER matches?? (by the way this is made for fun and it has nothing to do with football international light mode of brawl ball) Wild west censored east.svg|Brawl stars brawlers are able to brawl wildly in the west (usa area should be) because they live in a free land instead of a land of censorship where actions are limited. Star_Power+TwoLegendaries.jpg|A star power and two legendaries in the same mega box. Trivia *This is the actual trivia section for the Game Trivia page. More puns! *Even the all knowing person does not know the androids or global release date. Category:Others Category:Fun